Sapatinhos Azuis
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Scorose) Scorpius fica sabendo que Rose está indisposta e teme o pior. Mas, nem tudo é tão mal como parece.


**Título:** Sapatinhos Azuis | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Personagens** : Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley | **Gênero:** Romance/Família | **Orientação:** Hétero | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One – Shot | **Idioma:** Português | **Categoria:** U/A

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

 **Sinopse:** (Scorose) Scorpius fica sabendo que Rose está indisposta e teme o pior. Mas, nem tudo é tão mal como parece.

 **Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

 **S.L.**

 **SAPATINHOS AZUIS**

Scorpius aparatou com um suave "pop" na sala de sua Mansão, depois de um longo dia de trabalho como Auror no Ministério da Magia. Suspirou, se sentindo esgotado. Adorava seu trabalho mas, devido aos treinos que tinha, era muito cansativo. Os ponteiros do relógio de madeira polida, uma das poucas relíquias de seus antepassados que não tinha sido confiscada pelo Ministério da Magia, marcava as dez e meia da noite. Suspirou novamente, cansado, enquanto retirava sua capa, a atirando para o topo do sofá de tecido castanho e se sentou, soltando um longo suspiro aliviado.

Fechou seus olhos prateados por uns momentos, aproveitando o silêncio da Mansão, mas logo os abriu. Algumas mechas de seu cabelo loiro estavam á frente de seu rosto, o incomodando, e ele as afastou com uma mão. Com voz cansada, chamou:

– Tehru! – Seu jovem elfo apareceu com um estalido á sua frente, trajando seu novo uniforme de trabalho, especialmente desenhado para ele. Era cinzento e tinha a insígnia dos Malfoys bordada perto do coração, um símbolo de fidelidade absoluta á família. Tehru fez uma pequena vênia e perguntou, com sua voz esganiçada:

– Sim, Sr. Malfoy?

– Onde está a Srª. Malfoy? – Perguntou, embora tivesse um palpite em como ela estava na biblioteca da Mansão, mas a resposta do elfo o surpreendeu:

– No quarto, Sr. Malfoy. A Srª. Malfoy não estava se sentindo bem e se recolheu mais cedo.

– Mas, o que ela tem? - Perguntou Scorpius, preocupado, sentindo uma pontada de medo em seu coração. Embora sua mulher tivesse uma saúde de ferro, uma vez, em seu sexto ano, tinha sido contagiada por uma doença grave, que a levou para St. Mungus. Ficou semanas no hospital, doente. Ele ainda se lembrava de sua aparência: pálida, com olheiras debaixo dos olhos, magra, seus cabelos ruivos sem vida. E não tinha gostado nada de a ter visto assim.

– Não sei, senhor. – Respondeu Tehru, com o rosto franzido de preocupação – Tehru e Skippy fizeram um leite de chocolate quentinho para a senhora e ela não quis. Disse que estava enjoada.

– Mas ela jantou, certo? – Perguntou ele, apreensivo.

– Sim. – Respondeu o elfo – Mas depois vomitou.

Pressentindo que algo não estava bem, Scorpius se levantou de um salto e saiu correndo da sala. Galgou os lances das escadas duas a duas e caminhou rapidamente pelo corredor, sentindo um medo aterrador dentro de si. Entrou de rompante no quarto de casal e viu sua mulher, Rose, sentada na cama, os lençóis cobrindo suas pernas e tinha as mãos pousadas em sua barriga. A ruiva levantou o olhar e olhou assustada para ele. Seu rosto estava ligeiramente mais pálido que o habitual e seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente.

– Scorpius, que aconteceu? – Perguntou Rose, assustada – Você está branco!

O loiro correu para a mulher, se sentou na beirada da cama e agarrou delicadamente o rosto dela. Analisou com atenção cada detalhe do rosto da ruiva, perante seu ar receoso. Vendo que ela estava com a temperatura corporal normal, afastou suas mãos do rosto e a abraçou com força, mas sem a machucar. Os braços de Rose rodearam seu corpo e ela perguntou, docemente:

– Que aconteceu, querido?

– Isso pergunto eu. – Respondeu Scorpius, se afastando da ruiva e a olhando nos olhos – Que aconteceu? Tehru me contou que você está enjoada e até vomitou. Você está doente, Rosie?

– Não, Scorp. – Respondeu ela, com um sorriso enigmático no rosto – Só fiquei indisposta.

Scorpius suspirou, aliviado, e ela continuou:

– Mas isso não quer dizer que não vá acontecer outras vezes. – O alívio que tinha inundado o corpo do loiro desapareceu instantaneamente ao escutar essas palavras. Tremendo, se agarrou á mulher e disse, com receio:

– Eu tenho tanto medo de perder você, Rosie. Tanto. Ainda tenho presente aquela memória em que você estava internada em St. Mungus, deitada na cama, pálida e fria. – Acariciou os cabelos ruivos da mulher e continuou com voz fraca. – Eu implorei a Merlin para que deixasse você viver. Eu não sou nada sem você, meu amor. Nada. Eu te amo muito.

Rose se afastou do marido, lágrimas caindo copiosamente por seu rosto. Ela sentia a dor que aquelas palavras transmitiam e era agonizante. Scorpius retirou a mão de seus cabelos, limpou suas lágrimas e a puxou para um beijo intenso. Seus lábios se tocaram com força, todos seus medos transmitidos ali. A ruiva entendeu que era uma das formas de ele lhe mostrar que estava com medo do que poderia acontecer com ela. Se afastaram e Rose disse, com voz embargada:

– Scorp, meu amor, eu nunca pensei ouvir essas palavras vindas de você. – Ele a escutava com atenção e a puxou para si, colando seus corpos – Na realidade, eu nunca pensei que você sentisse tudo isso. Guardou tudo dentro de você. Porque nunca me contou?

– Eu guardei tudo isso e muito mais, – Respondeu o loiro, se afastando dela – porque quis ser forte, por você.

Ela o fitou por uns momentos, absorvendo suas palavras e, de seguida, respondeu, carinhosamente:

– Mas você já o é, meu amor. – Scorpius deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta e ela retirou uma pequena caixa debaixo dos travesseiros, lhe entregando. Curioso, abriu a tampa e viu dois sapatinhos azuis de bebê, feitos de lã, e com um botão da mesma cor de lado. Arregalou os olhos e Rose disse:

– Estou grávida. – O loiro prendeu a respiração por uns momentos. Fitou sua mulher em expectativa e ela o fitou intensamente, esperando sua resposta. Perguntou, gaguejando:

– Grá-grávida? – Ela acenou afirmativamente, colocando as duas mãos em seu ventre, e disse:

– Sim, eu estou grávida. De um menino. – Vendo que seu marido a fitava sem esboçar nenhuma reação e não falava nada, ficou com receio e perguntou:

– Scorp, não gostou da notícia?

O loiro começou a rir de repente, aliviado, seus medos se dissipando como fumaça. Rose estava grávida. Grávida de um menino, fruto do amor de ambos. Olhou carinhosamente para a ruiva, que sorriu, aliviada, e se baixou. Colocou uma orelha no ventre da mulher, tentando sentir seu filho. Ela riu e comentou, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos platinados:

– Ainda é cedo. – Scorpius soltou um muxoxo de tristeza. Ele queria sentir seu filho se mexendo. Se afastou da barriga dela e se aproximou da mulher, se sentando a seu lado. Colocaram os dois as mãos no ventre dela, enquanto se olhavam apaixonadamente.

– Espero que tenha seus cabelos vermelhos. – Disse, de repente, e beijou o topo da cabeça da mulher. Rose sorriu e disse:

– E eu espero que tenha seus lindos olhos prateados. – Aproximaram seus rostos e deram um selinho. Sem desviarem o olhar, disseram ao mesmo tempo:

– Eu te amo.

– A gente lutou tanto para ficar junto. – Disse Rose, se lembrando das brigas entre eles e seus pais, já que suas mães os apoiaram incondicionalmente desde o início da relação deles. No final, o amor deles tinha vencido a discriminação de suas famílias e todos aceitaram a relação deles.

– É verdade. – Respondeu Scorpius, tocando distraidamente nos sapatinhos – Mas eu lutaria por você. Sempre.

– Eu também. – Disse a ruiva, encostando sua cabeça no ombro do marido e, com a outra mão puxando os lençóis para cima, os tapando.

Aquele bebê era frito do amor deles. Mostraria a todo o mundo que, mesmo contra todo aquele preconceito que eles tinham vivido, tinham conseguido ficar juntos e eram felizes. Mais nada importava.

FIM

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Eu adorei escrevê-la. Gostaria de saber o que vocês acharam. Reviews, por favor. Bjs :D


End file.
